Who Dun It?
by Abcdy
Summary: Sokka, Toph, Katara and Aang were at the mall, and everything was fine, until someone dies. AU. Pairings: Tokka, Kataang
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my entry for TwilightRose2's contest. **

**I don't own anything in this chapter. )**

**--**

I guess you could say it was a cold night. And how I ended up with my sister's boyfriend crying next to me, and one of my best friends cuddling with me for, er, body heat, I'll never know. I guess it all started that morning.

"Sokka! Get your lazy butt out of bed!" My sister, Katara poked her head into the doorway. I groaned and rolled over.

"It's Saturday." I grumbled from under my pillow.

"So?" She marched over and ripped the pillow off my head. "Today me and Aang are going to the mall. I need a ride." I looked sleepily up at her. She was staring down at me, eyebrow raised.

I yawned. "Sure, sure. Whatever. Give me a half hour." I rolled back over, with my back to her.

"Sokka. It's 2 in the afternoon. I kinda need to go now. Please get up."

"Fine. Get out so I can get dressed." She gave me a quick hug and dashed out of the room. Sitting up with a stretch, I looked sadly at my bureau. Tee shirts and various pairs of pants were hanging out of the drawers. I snatched a random tee and pants, and got dressed.

Still grumbling, I walked into the bathroom, and in a daze brushed my teeth. Next thing I knew I was in the car. "What mall?" I asked Katara, stifling a yawn.

"Uh." She quickly flipped open her cell, and searched through her texts for Aang's. Well, they all were from Aang. Trust me. It's almost not worth it to read her texts because they're either

"Omg, I luv u sweetie." or "I had breakfast! Isn't that cool?!"

A man like me could only take so much lovey-dovey stuff. "We're picking up Toph." I decided. Gran-Gran had asked me several times to take her to the mall. Why, I have no clue. Maybe it had to do with the fact she was over daily, and Gran-Gran seemed to be getting a tiny bit sick of her.

"Yup." Katara mumbled absentmindedly as she checked her reflection in her compact mirror.

I groaned and pulled into Toph's driveway. Her parents were strict, so I couldn't pull up to the house. Carefully, I parked the car at the end of the driveway, and flipped on the heat. "Katara, did you check the weather?" I asked, rubbing my hands together for warmth.

"It's supposed to be like 0 degrees tonight." She was testing Aang again. I swear, _she's_ the reason Gran won't let me use my cell phone except for emergencies. What with all the texts Katara uses.

After a moment, Toph appeared in front of the car. "Jeez. It's not like I'm a murderer." She rolled her eyes, and climbed into shotgun.

"I don't know. There's been a string of murders in the city." I could feel myself getting nervous._ Katara will be fine. She's got Aang. I trust that kid._ With a deep breath, I put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

"So where we going?" Toph asked, leaning back in her chair with her hands behind her head.

"A mall. Katara still hasn't told me which one." I rolled my eyes in the mirror.

"Ba Sing Se Mall." She stated, not once looking up from her cell.

"Geez, Katara." I groaned. "If you don't stop texting, I'm gonna take that cell away from you." I threatened, but she seemed apathetic towards the threat.

Soon, we arrived at the mall. Aang was waiting on a bench outside, and he immediately ran to Katara and they began to kiss. Gross. Like I _seriously_ need to see my sister making out with her boyfriend.

"Aang! Aren't you cold?!" I stared incredulously at the kid, who was only wearing a light sweatshirt, while the rest of us, Toph included, were wearing parkas.

"Nope. I live high on the mountains, the air's usually cold there. There's a blizzard warning for-" He was cut off by a warm hug from Katara. I made a gagging sound. Toph snickered.

She took my hand and led me inside the mall. "I say Hot Topic?" She asked, and as soon as we stepped inside, Aang and Katara ran off to the Abercrombie. _Silly kids_. I chuckled to myself. "Ooh, how about this shirt?" Toph asked, holding up a black tee with Jack Skellington on it.

"Sweet. Do they have it in my size?" I asked, and began to walk over to where she was holding the shirt. As soon as my hand touched hers, the lights went off.

"Shit, _this_ can't be good." I groaned, and slapped a palm to my forehead.

Me and Toph were huddled against a clothes rack. Something was poking me in the back, and I shifted uncomfortably. "Toph, do you have your cell?" In response, she held up a glowing cell phone. "Text Katara, asking if they're okay."

The minute I stopped talking, there was an ear-splitting yell, and then silence. "What. The. Hell?" My eyes were wide, and I could feel myself shaking. "…Toph? That sounded kinda like-" I was cut off by a warning bell and red flashing lights.

A voice came over the loud speaker. _"Please all customers evacuate the mall. There is a slight emergency. Please remain calm and look for the nearest exit. Thank you."_ The voice cracked at the end. Panicking, I looked at Toph, she was texting Katara. She closed the phone and gave me a freaked out look. This wasn't good. It usually took a lot to freak Toph out.

"Let's go find Katara and Aang." I stood up and helped Toph up. As soon as we stepped out of Hot Topic, there was a huge, crazy crowd, all bustling towards the mall exits. "They went to Abercrombie! This way!" I shouted to Toph over the roar of the crowd. I took her hand and pulled her towards the store.

"Wait, I got a text." She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open, eyes scanning the text message. She was silent for a moment. "Sokka." She looked up at me and there were tears in her eyes. I could feel my stomach drop. "Katara's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, but in this fic, Toph's not blind. Well, she's colorblind. As always please enjoy, and maybe leave a review?**

**--**

I felt the room spin around. I clutched a wall, hands shaking. Feeling the color drain out of my face, I glanced over at Toph. She was rubbing at the tears coming out of her jade colored eyes. "No. You're kidding." I shook my head, trying to clear the dizziness, and trying to clear this freakish nightmare out of my head. "Toph. This isn't funny." I was mad now. How could Toph, my best friend, crack a joke about my sister dying?

"Sokka. I'm serious." She handed me the cell phone. I gave her a glare before reading it.

_I'm sorry to inform you, Toph, but the owner of this cell phone has been murdered. I am Chief of Police, Long Feng, and I would like you to know that the murderer is still at large, so I advise you to keep your guard up, and lock all doors and windows. _

I couldn't believe it. First of all, the message sounded fake. Horribly suspicious. I reread it. First of all, Long Feng wasn't a police officer. He was my neighbor, but he had a criminal record, so being in the police probably wasn't on the top of his priority list, not to mention he was a sneaky character. And number, um, forget the numbers, my _dad_ was the chief of Police. And there's only one in my small town of Sozin, named for it's evil dictator's father.

"Toph, something's up." I turned towards Toph to find she was being hugged by Aang. "Aang? Where's Katara?" I ran over to him, and pried him from Toph.

His normally joyful face was shiny, wet with tears and his eyes were a brilliant shade of red from crying. Aang sniffled. "K-k-katara?" He asked, blinking at me as if I were crazy. "She's been murdered!" His voice echoed through the now-empty mall. I clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh." I warned. "Not so loud. The murderer's still here." Aang's eyes grew wide, as he struggled against my grip. I took my hand off his mouth.

"She's gone. All I heard was a scream and then she was gone." His voice was shaking, and new tears carved paths down his face.

"You…didn't…see…her dead?" I asked, puzzled. Oh, this guy was good.

"No. No evidence." He wiped at his eyes.

"Then how do you know she's dead?" This was getting confusing now.

"She screamed. Blood was left on the ground, and all traces of her were gone. Cell phone included."

"Were there any police? We got a text from "Long Feng" saying Katara was dead." I used air quotes. Aang looked confused, so I passed him Toph's cell phone. He read it quickly, but at the end of the message, he looked more confused.

"There were no police." Of this, he seemed sure.

"I smell a skunk bear." Toph gave me and Aang a raised eyebrow, then turned around. "Let's go to the scene of the murder. Aang, lead the way." Aang pointed down the hall to an Abercrombie. We didn't walk more than five steps before we saw Katara's arch enemy, Azula. She was with her cronies, Mai, Ty Lee, and her brother Zuko. He had most of the group's bags, but the only person who seemed okay holding her bags was Mai.

"Witch." I muttered under my breath as I passed her. Then I realized something : The mall was supposed to be empty, courtesy of the killer. I turned around the same time she did. Giving her as fierce a glare as I could, I pointed a finger at her. "Why are you still here, murderer?" I put emphasis on the last word.

Azula laughed. No, more like cackled. "Why would I kill your little Katara?" She asked smugly. I lunged forward, but was held back by Aang and Toph. "Listen, peasant. Me and my _friends_ here wanted to enjoy a nice day of shopping, _without_ interruption. Warning sirens mean nothing to me. I can take care of myself."

I glared at her. "You're being suspicious."

"Am I?" She asked with mock innocence.

"Azula, go." Aang commanded her. She looked shocked for a moment, an emotion not usually experienced by Azula.

"Fine." She led her little "pack" away out of the mall. A few minutes later, I could hear the rev of a sports car. I rolled my eyes.

"Suspect." I made a mental note to myself to remember that. But what would her motivation be? The only threat Katara was to her was for the prom queen, and overall popularity, I guess. But Azula wouldn't kill over that…would she? She might.

Aang stopped in front of the scene of the crime. "There. We were there when the lights went out." He pointed to a small red pool.

Toph gagged. "It smells gross. Blood doesn't usually smell like that, does it?" She pinched her nose and eyed the puddle warily.

I leaned in closer and sniffed. I stepped back almost immediately from the fumes. It smelt horrible, like burning hair, and upon closer inspection, I noted it was perfectly round. A perfect circle of blood. Odd. It didn't smell like blood, and was perfectly round… "Fake blood." I stated calmly, whipping out a small pad of paper I carried with me everywhere. I jotted down what clues I had so far.

"Really?" Toph asked, uncovering her nose. "It wouldn't be that round if it was real, right?" She looked at Aang who was turned around. "What is it, Twinkletoes?" She asked, using his kindergarten nickname she gave to her.

"Blood." He gagged, and I almost felt sorry for the guy. He couldn't stand blood, and already thinking it was his girlfriend's was hard enough for him, I guess. I held out my arms, wordlessly asking him if he needed a hug, something I _never_ give out. I reasoned this could be a worthy exception. He turned around and sobbed into my shoulder. Patting his shoulder awkwardly, I glanced over his shoulder at Toph, who was snickering. I glared at her, and muttered quietly.

"Don't worry, Aang. We'll catch them." He pulled away and sniffled loudly.

"You better." He looked fierce for a moment, a change from his usually calm, gentle demeanor.

"'Atta boy!" I clapped him on the back. Looking around at Toph and Aang, I realized something. We wouldn't get anywhere unless we split up on our clue search.

As if she was psychic, Toph said exactly what I was thinking. "We should split up."

"Okay, let's split up and search for clues." I looked towards Aang to see if he would wanna split up. Okay, I'll admit. I think my sister's boyfriend is a wimp. Usually. But he surprised me. He still had that same determined look from before.

"Let's go!"


End file.
